slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-27160373-20160727182908/@comment-27248597-20160818161819
83.21.127.172 napisał(a): Mam małą teorię nad którą myślałam od pojawienia się ostatniego odcinka + to co bym chciała i oczekuje od SyFa: 1. Leaiti uciekła z domu - Nie wydaje wam się dziwnie czemu nagle pojawiła się i znikła? Uciekła z domu i potrzebowała pomocy, więc pojechała do znajomej z innego miasta, która nic nie wie i u niej nocowała. Wymigała się też szybko z tego, że nie musi iść do szkoły. A jak Lysander został potrącony to nagle puuuf i jej nie ma. Czemu? Bo jest poszukiwana i unika policji (na pewno też przyjechała bo wypadek). Być może też coś ukradła i/lub boi się rozpoznania. Myślę, że to dość prawdopodobne, ale to tylko teoria. 2. Lysander przypomni sobie o wszystkim nie przez notatnik - Czemu? Zbyt romantyczne i prawdopodobne. Myślę, że notatnik otworzy mu drzwi przez które Lysander musi przejść by odzyskać pamięć. I my mu pomożemy solidną patelnię w głowę lub innym wypadkiem ;). Ogólnie ta drama przypomina mi wątek w serialu "Przepis na życie" na tvn-ie gdzie love głównej bohaterki został potrącony, miał amnezje, dostał patelnią w łeb i ok. Jak to wszystko wyglądało to nie pamiętam bo to moja siostra oglądała i mi opowiadała + było to było dawno temu, ale moje pierwsze skojarzenie to był ten serial. 3. Lysander po przypomnieniu sobie wszystkiego nie pamieta co się działo jak miał amnezje - Największe chamstwo na świecie. Chino, nie zawiedź mnie. Jeszcze tak, że Lys po obudzeniu się (bo dostał tą patelnią) wymawiał jej imię i pierwsza rzecz jaką widzi to jej twarz, a ona takie "przepraszam, nie chciałam", a on takie WTF "przecież to nie ty mnie potrąciłaś" i ona też taka zdziwiona. I jeszcze najlepiej jakieś dziwne obelgi z jej strony (jak Lys to jej WS), że czuła się zraniona jak jej nie pamiętał, o Rozali, jak mógł zapomnieć o swojej dziewczynie, czy coś w ogóle do niej czuję, krzyk, płacz, ucieczka. Modlę się o takie coś do Boga Trolla Chino. 4. Wagary - Po dramie mamy zawsze jakiś mega luźny odcinek, to tym razem wyskoczmy gdzieś. Nasi chłopcy stwierdzą, że ostatnio byliśmy straszenie załamani i wgl, a oni zbyt nie dawali nam podparcia (zapomnieli o kawie, nigdy im tego nie wybaczę) to idziemy się rozerwać. Jak WS to Lys to chce byśmy mu przebaczyli, z nim to wtedy by było niezręcznie. Gdzie idziemy? Wesołe miasteczko, kino, salony gier, knajpa z jedzeniem, park, wszystko byle było fajnie i słodko. Najlepszej dużo dialogów o przeszłości. Sama Su twierdzi, że mało o sobie wiedzą to mogli by o sobie opowiadać. I tu dochodzimy do ostatniej części (uff). 5. Skąd ten tatuaż - Jeśli dobrze pamiętam Lys nigdy nie mówił skąd ma ten tatuaż. Jaka jest jego historia? Bunt, alko, porwanie i specjalne oznaczanie niewolników? Wszytkim się zadowolę. Tylko dajcie mi tą odpowiedź bo czekam już na nią parę lat, a teraz jest dobry moment by coś powiedzieć. Boże jak się rozpisałam xd 1. Teoria bardzo fajna i prawdobodobna. Też myślałam, że jest z nią coś nie tak. 2. Ja tam bym wszystkim dała patelnią w głowę albo jakąś deską. Wciąż im nie wybaczyłam tej kawy. Mi też to wszystko kojarzy się z "Przepisem na życie", szczególnie jeśli chodzi o Ninę, pomimo, że nigdy nie byli razem. 3. Tak bardzo chce <3. Jeszcze ten jego nieogar na początku i takie: "Co się stało? Skąd wie o Razalii? I tak wgl gdzie mój notatnik?". Jak jeszcze będę mogła go uderzyć jeszcze raz to będę w niebie ^^. W głowię mam też tekst "O k***a, przepraszam, uderzyłam cię w głowę". 4. Świetny pomysł. Już mam w głowię parę ilustarcji. Diabelski młyn, budka fotograficzna, siedzenie w parku, trzymanie się za ręce albo nauka gra w bilarda ^^. 5. Z tym tatuażem to trochę prawda. Fajnie by było się czegoś się o nim dowiedzieć nowego. Z tym niewolnictwem to odwaliłaś, ale już mam odpowiedni scerariusz w głowie: ''"Lys i Leo naprawdę pochodzą z ery wiktoriańskiej lecz zostali porwani przez Elitarną Grupę Łowców i Handlarzy Niewolników Przemierzających Czas. Chłopcy zostali naznaczeni tatuażami EGŁiHNPC, zrobiono im pranie muzgu i zostali sprzedani gdzieś pomiędzy XX a XXI wiekiem bogatej rodzinie ze wsi mającą duży wpływ na handel ropy naftowej w XXII wieku." '' Dobra, trochę przesadziłam , ale moja chora wyobraźnia zwyciężyła xD.